Seven Deadly Sins
by Seph Meadowes
Summary: Envy. Rage. Greed. Lust. Gluttony. Pride. Sloth. HIATUS.
1. Jacob Black

_**Jacob Black**_

**Envy**

He was never the type to be jealous but he found that this time, he couldn't help himself, even if it was his best friend.

**Rage**

Like liquid fire it burned through his veins making his nerves sizzle with anxiety and a sharp burning in his chest, he felt pain and he wanted everyone else to feel it.

**Greed**

Perhaps, it was wrong to want more than what he have, especially _her_, someone he could never have.

**Lust**

It was like a wild beast clawing brutally at his insides, leaving angry red and bleeding wounds that left him aching, aching for her smile, the sound of her voice, her touch – _all of her_.

**Gluttony**

Their first kiss tasted of sweet chocolate, leaving an undeniable craving, an unrelenting addiction for _her_.

**Pride**

He would not wield to them, no matter how much _he_ insists….or how much she cries.

**Sloth**

He was too tired of everything, of _them_, of his problems, of his life - he was too tired to care anymore.

_A/N: This is set during New Moon until the end of Eclipse._


	2. Edward Cullen

_**Edward Cullen**_

**Gluttony**

It started with the scent of her blood, its burning song like that of a heartless siren's, it made him want a taste, _just a sip_ of the red liquid running in her veins. But he contained himself, because he knew that once he did he wouldn't be able to stop himself, not until that fragile pulse thrumming underneath her skin was gone.

**Pride**

It was unbearable, smelling that sweet, delicious blood, calling to him like a seductress would any other imbecilic weakling. But he was definitely not one of those lowly idiots and no mere _girl _and her tempting blood could make him lose the control that took him centuries to attain.

**Greed**

Perhaps it made him a masochist. His siblings called him a suicidal sadist but he truly just couldn't help himself. Not when for some reason, he felt the need to go to school every day just to see her or talk to her about Debussy or Wuthering Heights just to hear her voice – not when he wanted _more _of her. But he knew that once he did, he'd never let her go.

**Rage**

Strange as it was, he'd honestly never been so furious before in his all his centuries of living; never felt such a need to commit violence. For how dare those…those…_how dare they_ even think of doing such obscene, such vial acts towards…

He tightened his grip on the stirring wheel, stamping down the animalistic urge to do things the girl beside him really didn't need to see.

**Lust**

It was….unlike anything he'd ever experienced before, it was _overwhelming and powerful,_ the taste of her lips, the feeling of her soft body in his hands, the way she purred when he kissed her neck…

He had to remind himself how breakable she was and he let her go,though begrudgingly.

**Sloth**

He was never someone who was lazy, who preferred to be lethargic and just do nothing all day. Even when he was still human, he was always working to get something done, whether it's playing the piano or reading, he was always doing _something_. He believed such inactivity was a waste of time and brain cells, an inadequacy left surely only for the intellectually lacking.

But lying there on the ground with her, his skin sparkling in the sun as she looked at him like he didn't care what he was, he couldn't think of doing anything else.

**Envy **

He was jealous of _him_. Though, he didn't know who _he _was yet. However, he still was jealous of this human, this man. Because one day, he'd have to leave her and _he_ would replace him. _He_'d become the one to make her laugh and smile, the one who'd hold her in his arms at night, providing her with warmth he'd never be able to give. _He_ was the man she'd spend the rest of her normal human life with.

And he couldn't help but be resentful of him.

_A/N: Set during the first book._


	3. Rosalie Hale

_**Rosalie Hale**_

**Gluttony**

As a human, she was simply adored. With her blonde hair and violet eyes, who couldn't fall in love with her? She charmed everybody and smugly snubbed her many suitors. Everybody loved her and like a sponge, she soaked it all up. She didn't think their overly kind praises and gifts were excessive, you can never have too much of something anyway. Because, after all, _who doesn't enjoy being the center of attention? _

**Pride**

She was nothing but arrogant back then, she would admit, almost stand-offish with her nose in the air as she looked down at everyone she thought beneath her. She was snooty, that was a fact, but she knew she was special, worth more than any of them. Her mother did say no one could be born so beautiful if they weren't destined for esteemed things. She would marry a lord, or a duke, or maybe even a prince someday. Because she knew how the world worked, it was nice to beautiful people and because of that pretty girls always get what they want, _always_.

**Greed**

She was seduced by the thoughts of wearing a stunning wedding dress in an ostentatious wedding, all of her family present as everyone watched in awe of her beauty as she slowly walked toward the aisle, and most of all, of having little blond children with dimples and her eyes.

It could all have been her mother's fault for making her deliver her father's lunch that day, for scheming for her to meet _him_. If they hadn't meddled, things wouldn't have turn out so badly. She would still have lived a wonderful life with a loving husband and little children with curls and dimples.

Or maybe it was all her fault, because she wanted more, she couldn't be content.

**Lust**

It was the dark curls and dimples, so alike those of her friend's little boy, the innocence in his face, so unlike for a man to have. It compelled her to save him, to save a reminder of an earlier time, a last attempt to save a wish that never came true.

But he became more than that. He adored her, understood her, and worshipped her with his rough hands as his lips travelled dow– _Oh!_

She bit her lips as he brought her body to life once more.

**Rage**

She thought him nothing but a fool. Because how dare he risk the safety of this family over a human, nonetheless? Years of hiding, moving, keeping their mouths shut so their secret wouldn't be discovered and all of a sudden his mouth slackens because he fell in love with the human? That mousy, talentless, clumsy, plain-looking girl? He fell in love with _that_?

She had thought something was wrong with him when he didn't fall in love with her before but she had just made up her mind that something was just wrong with him and he was biologically unable to fall in love.

But now, _seriously?_

It was ridiculous! Idiotic! That stupid brother of hers was going to get them killed she just knew it. And _when_ he did, and there really was a hell, she was _so _kicking his ass.

**Sloth**

She didn't really understand the fuss. So what if the human girl was going to get eaten? It was bound to happen anyway, if not for the nomads, but her useless brother who was on the verge of going mad if he didn't take a bite. So why_ should_ she help them? She didn't fall in love with the human or didn't warn the family about said human who was _way_ more trouble than she was worth.

Seriously, vampires these days…

**Envy**

As ashamed she was to admit it (_and she was_), she was jealous of the human girl. Not for her looks, of course (_god no_), but because she was _human_ and in that essence, the ability to give birth to life. She could become a mother and give birth to the children of, if not Edward, than that werewolf friend of hers. They could have a family of little mutant babies together and live their silly happily ever after.

That was something she could never have. The frozen, cold body of hers, though beautiful, could not give life. It was like time had stopped for her, she could only watch by from behind the looking glass as people lived her dream of little kids with blonde or dark hair and the most adorable dimples. Nothing of her appearance ever changed but her still heart seemed to age with pain and bitterness.

She hated the human girl because she was human, because she could become a mother and most of all, because the twit was going to throw it all away.

_A/N: Set from the first book to Eclipse. And is it just me or do the chapters keep getting longer?_


End file.
